


Wait until I get home, Samuel Winchester.

by LadyWinchesterS2



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinchesterS2/pseuds/LadyWinchesterS2
Summary: Sam leaves hiding from home, when his werewolf transformation is coming - which is bad enough already - disobeying Dean's orders. How far is it going?ATTENTION!!!This story contains spanking. If you do not like it, do not read!





	1. Wait until I get home, Samuel Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!  
> It's the first time together Supernatural with Teen Wolf  
> My english is not very good, you will understand  
> Forgive any mistakes, I'll get you a beta ><  
> Have fun!  
> Kiss <3

Dean would certainly kill him. He was beginning to regret his decision, after all, it was near the full moon and she was already beginning to feel the effects of it.

A fourteen-year-old adolescent walking around alone with an approaching transformation suddenly seemed like an idiot. His father was traveling and he let Dean in charge, he could not imagine the older brother's look of disappointment and anger when he found him.

Since his fate had been traced, and Dean was probably supposed to be looking for him just as crazy, he decided to stop for something to eat. I was starving.       On the way to the diner, however, he was approached by three werewolves.

 _"Hello, little one."_   The one who appeared to be the leader smirked. _"What's an omega doing here all by himself? Want to go out with us, little one?"_   This man seemed to want something more than just going out. Sammy was scared. You should have listened to Dean and stayed home.

_"Hey, guys, how's it going at night, nobody's going to pay attention if his blood hits the road, let's enjoy it!"_

Sam's despair only increased. Dean did not know where he was and his father was traveling. He cried with fear and anger. Eventually he forgot his gauge before leaving, such was the excitement.

Suddenly, a blue Jeep parks on the road and two boys come down, one dark and one white.

 _"Great, so are they?"_ Sammy thought wryly, being surprised at what happened next.

 _"Put him down!"_ The dark boy screamed and his eyes turned a reddish hue. He was an alpha! That thought caught Sammy by surprise.

 _"Did you hear that, boys? They want to fight with us."_ He laughed evilly. _"Shall we teach them a lesson?"_

The drama of the fight that followed was fantastic! Sam had never seen anything like it! With only a roar of the mysterious boy, the two subordinates cringed, frightened.       

_"Cowards! Come on, get up!"_

_"Coward is you who comes to abuse a helpless boy, but you need your friends to protect you, after all, you're too weak to do it alone."_ Spat.

The leader of the pack growled angrily and set off for the dark-skinned boy who was saving him.

_"Stiles, get the boy and go to the Jeep! I'll meet you there."_

The white boy took Sammy by the arm and hugged him to protect the henchmen as they headed for the Jeep. As they got into the vehicle, one of the boys stepped forward, trying to get Sam and Stiles out of the car. Sam screamed in fear and Stiles hugged him tightly, until he saw the guy punch and kick his pretty Jeep.

 _"Hey, buddy! Unless you have enough money to hire a good dentist when I break your teeth, I suggest getting away from my Jeep."_ He seemed to like his Jeep a lot, even though he was old.       

But when he heard the roar of the man, Stiles flinched and giggled.

 _"Did I say something?" What's that? You can hit it at will."_ He smiled in the hope of calming him.

Sam looked indignantly at the slender boy in front of him.

_"Sorry, I'm not a werewolf like you and Scott, I'm just a human being who does not know where he's gotten."_

The Winchester paused for a moment before saying _"M-My name is Sam. Thank you for s-saving me."_

_"I 'm Stiles. This is not my real name, but I doubt I can pronounce it."_

Sam thought that was a challenge, but he forgot all this when he saw the Jeep being almost thrown to the other sidewalk when one of the henchmen threw that Scott into the vehicle.

 _"Scott, if you can do that away from my baby, thank you!"_  Stiles reminded him Dean

Scott rolled his eyes and ran, grabbing the two subordinates' heads and shocking them together, causing them to faint, then cutting off the leader's throat, which was not even alpha, just a Beta without a pack.

 _"Are you all right?"_ Scott asked when he got into the Jeep.

Sammy looked worriedly at Scott's injuries. There were not many, but those boys hurt Scott considerably.

 _"Oh, don't worry, werewolves heal fast."_ Scott chuckled. _"And your name is ...?"_

 _"My name is Sam Winchester. Thank you for saving me."_ Sam felt her cheeks heat up.

 _"You are welcome, whenever you need it."_ Scott blinked. _"Where are you going so late? Where are your parents?"_

 _"My mother died when I was a baby."_ He said with regret. _"My father is traveling and my brother was being annoying, he did not want to let me leave the house, so I decided to leave while he was hunting monsters."_ Sam said, feeling extremely embarrassed. _"I was going to the diner when those three approached me."_

 _"What a coincidence! We were also going to the diner."_ Stiles smiled. _"Want to snack with us? I pay! I think my dad gave some extra money for grades at school."_ He pulled out his wallet.

 _"No, this is unnecessary"_ _Sammy squeezed his hands._

 _"Stiles, how does anyone go to a restaurant with no money?"_ Scott asked indignantly.

 _"Do thieves count?"_ He smiled and grimaced when Scott rolled his eyes. _"Oh, come on, Scott! I have sixty-five pounds of skin and fragile bones, sarc ..."_

_"Sarcasm is your only defense, I know."_

Sam laughed. The company of these two would not be bad.

After an hour and a half eating in the cafeteria, a well-known figure appeared at the door of the cafeteria with an unpleasant face.

 _"Dean!"_ Sam froze and hid under the table.  
  
_"I know you're there, Sammy, raise your hands!"_  
  
Sam came out shy and Scott tried to get into the new friend's side.

 _"So you're Dean Winchester, the protective brother? Nice to meet you."_ Scott squeezed Dean's hand, realizing that Winchester was surprising him.

 _"And who are you? What did you do to my brother?"_ He lost his mind.

 _"Hey, keep calm, okay? Sit with us, I'll tell you everything."_ Stiles smiled and Dean snorted, sitting down beside them.

A story told, afterwards, only increased Dean's anger even more. Just a little.

 _"So you left without my permission, with your transformation happening any minute, without your caliber, and made me look for you like crazy."_ Dean had a look of disappointment on his face, which didn't comfort Sam. He approached the younger brother's ear and whispered in his ear, _"Wait until I get home, Samuel Winchester, I'll spank you!"_ Sam was sure Scott and Stiles had heard, because they turned to look, and little Winchester died of shame.

_"Anyway, thank you for saving my brother. I can't imagine my life without him."_

_"You can call us whenever you need to."_ Scott smiled and held Sam's hand under the table, making the young Winchester win a new red color.

_"Now we have to go. It's getting late. I take Sam's protection from here."_

At that time, another familiar figure entered the cafeteria,

 _"Get out of there, Stiles, I know you're here."_ He growled impatiently.

 _"Hi Dad!"_ Stiles feigned joy. _"How did you know ..."_

 _"What I know does not matter, I told you I could not get the Jeep because I was grounded, Mieczyslaw Stilinski!"_ So that was the name of your new friend! Bingo! 

 _"Come on, Daddy, come on, do not be so cruel!"_ Stiles whined.

 _"By the way, you should not be walking around with Stiles right now, Scott."_ The sheriff scolded him with his eyes, causing Scott to lower his head.

 _"I'm sorry, daddy."_ It seemed that Scott also considered the father of his best friend his own father.

 _"Thanks for saving me one more time, Scott, Mieczyslaw."_ He laughed at Stiles's horror. _"I'll say it right. I won the challenge."_ He made a winner, and Dean was already waiting for him at the door. _"Thank you very much guys, see you soon!"_ He laughed, though he was worried about what was to come. I would not sit for a week.

When Sam walked out the door, Scott caught his eye.

_"Sam!"_

Sam approached the alpha who smiled, hugged him and whispered in his ear:

 _"You do not need to be ashamed. You know, I do not think you're the only one who's going to be left out this week."_ This time it was Scott who blushed. _"Anyway, I loved your company, we'll see you very soon, I hope."_ He smiled and kissed the young man's forehead.

Sam left the restaurant with a silly grin on his face, which faded when he found Dean in his Impala.

The driveway inside the car was quiet and disturbing. This time, Dean would not be convinced by an abandoned dog face. The older man seemed determined and would not come back, which made Sam feel even more guilty, convinced that he had done something stupid.


	2. Listen to your brother, Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will deal with the consequences of his actions and Dean will help him in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here with the second and last chapter  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story :)  
> How about I bring a bonus on what happened between Scott, Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski?
> 
> Good reading!!!

Their house never seemed to arrive, Sam was uneasy. Her stomach wrapped in a mixture of fear, anxiety, and distress.

_"Do not worry, we're almost there."_ Dean soothed him, at least for now.

Five minutes of pure torture later, the two were finally at "home", a small hotel in Seattle.

When they walked in, Dean did not wrap up _"Sammy, take a shower and put on pajamas for sleep, then sit in that corner for fifteen minutes."_ Dean looked at him seriously and Sam nodded. _"Great"_

After the shower, Sammy put on a thin blue pajama with white stripes, idea that he regretted soon after. The fifteen minutes were decisive for Sam. He was aware that he had done stupid things. Go out alone at night, at risk of dying or becoming. What an idea! What if Scott and Stiles were not there to help? He would have died for sure! He had no doubt why Dean was so angry with him.

_"There, Sammy. It's over, "_ Dean announced.

Sammy prayed for all he could. It's time. He got up and Dean sat in a chair.

_"So what did you learn?"_ Dean asked. Sammy already knew what the typical Winchester punishments were like.

_"What I did was wrong. I left alone during the night at the risk of my transformation happening, I was almost killed and you and Dad would not even know. I'm really sorry, Dean. What I did did not deserve forgiveness._ Sammy's eyes darkened.

_"Shh ... keep calm, you look great."_ Dean comforted him. _"I forgive you, but you know why you're being punished."_ Sammy nodded. "Then let's not waste any more time. Come here."

Even a little hesitant, Sammy soon stopped in front of his brother, who laid him on his knees. _"Can you tell me, Sammy?"_ The boy nodded.

Dean was not about to extend that any longer. Dean's hand came down with everything, making Sam shriek. _"One, Sir!"_

And again. _"Two, sir!"_

But from the tenth blow, it began to get more difficult. _"T-Ten ... sir!"_

Maybe Sam did not know, but it hurt a lot more about Dean. He hated doing it, but he should show Sam the gravity of what he had done. That motivated him to finish this soon.

_"AW! ... t-t-twenty ... sir!"_ Sam had begun to sob. _"Please, Dean, enough! I already learned my lesson!"_ The boy pleaded.

But Dean knew better. I wanted to make sure Sam would not do it again.

Sam heard Dean unhook his belt from his pants and whimpered.

_"Just thirty more, Sammy,"_ Sam gasped at this. _"Ready?"_ Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

At the first blow, Sam lost his breath. _"O-One, s-sir!"_

The last five strokes were the most difficult, Dean applied more force and hit quickly and continuously.

_"Waah! Thirty, sir!"_ Sam screamed and kicked. _"I'm sorry, Dean, sorry! I'll be good! I promise!"_

Now Sam was ready. He lifted the boy from his lap, raised him to his feet and smiled. Sam snorted and complained of pain.

_"Shh ... calm down, you're fine. It's over."_   Dean put down his blue pajama pants to see the damage. It was incredibly red. _"You want a painkiller?"_   Dean knew how much it hurt.

_"No need, I deserve it."_   Sam sniffed and seemed to be holding back. He clutched his hands in his T-shirt.

_"What was Sammy?"_ Dean asked worriedly.

Sam threw himself on Dean and gave him a tight hug. Dean really was astonished.

_"I'm so sorry, Dean! What I did was really stupid! If Scott and Stiles were not there, I would have died! I do not deserve to be forgiven, Dean, I do not deserve it! Not for you ..."_ The boy was trembling his lips and crying as Dean had never seen before.

_"Hey, I forgive you."_ Dean smiled and patted his hair. _"I know you'll know better from now on."_

_"Dee?"_ Dean almost broke. The last time Sammy had called him that was when the boy was four.

Seeing Sammy back to the origins really broke the heart of the Winchester.

_"Yes, Sammy?"_

_"You're not going to tell Dad, are you?"_ He looked worried.

_"You know the rules, Sammy. But I'll convince him not to hit you anymore."_ He smiled and kissed the young man's forehead.

_"Good evening, Sammy"_

_"Good evening, Dee."_   When Sam stopped at the foot of the stairs, Dean called for him again.

_"Listen to your brother, Sam. I worry about your safety. Preserve your life better from now on."_ He said seriously. _"Give me your cell."_

_"What? Awww, come on, Dean. "_

Dean made it clear that there was no room for discussion, and Sam, even against his will, handed his cell phone to his brother.

After about two hours that Sam had gone to bed, Dean called his father and explained the whole situation.

_"Are you sure Sammy learned his lesson, Dean? Can I trust you to take care of it? "_

_"Do not worry, Daddy, I assure you Sammy will not do it again and will add value to his life from now on."_

_"I'm proud to know you're being a good brother to Sam, Dean. I'll be back on Monday. "_

_"Thank you, Dad, but I'm far from being a good brother to Sam. I love you."_

_"I love you too, son. Tell Sammy I love him too, and if I come and find him out of line, I will not be as good as you. Take care."_

After hanging up, Dean thought a little.

He was far from being a good brother to Sam, but if protecting him meant carrying the boy on his knee when necessary, he would do as many times as it took Sam to take his life seriously as much as he and Dad.

She put her hands to her face and allowed herself to lean her head back on the couch. It would be the first night that would sleep well in a month. The life they led was not easy, but in the midst of this mess, the Winchester could have their moment to allow themselves to be children. Sam and Dean took advantage of that moment today. John was certainly proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this moment of reconciliation of the Winchester brothers  
> Give suggestions for the next stories :)  
> Thanks for the kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Is it good? o.o  
> I will not be late with chapter two  
> A comment would be appreciated <3  
> Kiss <3


End file.
